Gone with the Sin
by crazy-lil-Kat
Summary: OS, AU, Postwar, Hermione hat ihre große Liebe fast vergessen und führt ein mehr oder weniger glückliches Leben mit Ron, da wird sie nach Südamerika geschickt und das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf...


For Liz u know why!

* * *

Prolog

_Wir alle lassen uns beeinflussten. Wir essen gerne das,was alle mögen und tragen das, was gerade in ist. Wir wählen unsere Freunde sorgfältig aus und diese sagen uns dann, wenn wir den falschen Partner haben._

_Aus diesem Muster auszubrechen fällt schwer._

_Aber sollte man nicht eigentlich auf sein Herz hören?_

Gone with the Sin

Die erste Liebe ist etwas Wunderschönes. Man möchte dem anderen nah sein und jedes Mal, wenn er dir einen Blick schenkt, fühlst du einen ganzen Schmetterlingsschwarm in deinem Bauch tanzen. Sehr vorsichtig tastet man sich an den anderen heran. Schon ein einfaches Händchenhalten versetzt einen auf Wolke 7.  
Der erste Kuss, meist noch unschuldig und ach, so süß. Und man wird so schnell süchtig nach diesen Küssen. Man ist einfach glücklich und möchte es am liebsten in die Welt schreien.

Was aber wenn die Liebe nicht sein soll? Wenn alles dagegen spricht?

Würdet ihr für eure Liebe eure Freunde hintergehen? Ich habe das getan.  
Und würdet ihr an eurer Liebe festhalten?

Wir kannten uns schon lange und haben uns eigentlich immer gehasst! Aber aus Kindern wurden Jugendliche. Ich fing an für ihn zu schwärmen. Ja, er war Slytherin und fies, aber er hatte eine Art an sich. Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Schon mit 14 sah ich ihm heimlich nach. Niemand durfte von meiner Verliebtheit erfahren.  
Meine Freunde hätten mich nach St. Mungos eingeliefert.  
Und damals hatte ich Angst, dass er mich auslachen würde.

Zwei Jahre lang schwärmte ich heimlich für ihn. Dann, durch Zufall, stellte sich heraus, dass er auch etwas für mich empfand.  
Wir hatten wundervolle Wochen. Zwar konnten wir uns nur versteckt treffen, aber es gab viele Möglichkeiten und wir genossen jede Sekunde.  
Er war der erste und einzige, für den ich jemals so empfand.  
Wir dachten nicht an morgen und versuchten jede Sekunde voll und ganz auszukosten.  
Vielleicht hätte ich irgendwann den Mut gefunden, um zu unserer Beziehung zu stehen. Aber das Schicksal wollte es anders.  
Er war ein Todesser und ich eine Gryffindor, das konnte nur schief gehen.

Wir trennten uns, da ich ihn nicht verstehen wollte. Ich dachte nur schwarz und weiß, es gab keine Grauzonen.  
Er opferte seine geistige Unschuld in diesem Jahr. Auch wenn er niemanden tötete, er hatte genug verbrochen. Ich hasste ihn und mich, da ich ihn nicht wirklich hassen konnte.

Ich wollte nicht hinter den Vorhang sehen, da es so viel einfacher für mich war. Meine Freunde waren für mich da.  
Zusammen besiegten wir den dunklen Lord. Eine bessere Zukunft war uns allen gewiss.

Er wurde freigesprochen. Man hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Sein Vater wanderte nach Askaban und seine Mutter beging Selbstmord.  
Er hatte ein Vermögen zur Verfügung, aber kein Mensch liebte ihn.

Ich verlor ihn glücklicherweise aus den Augen. Bis zu diesem verfluchten Tag.  
Ich war mittlerweile im Ministerium tätig, genau wie mein Mann. Ron war Auror und unterstand Harry, und ich war mittlerweile Stellvertretende Leiterin der Forschungsgruppe Südamerika.  
Ich liebte es, etwas über die Geschichte der Zauberei heraus zu finden. Ich besuchte immer wieder verschiedene Ausgrabungsstellen.

Ihm gehörten riesige Ländereien, und er stellte sie uns zur Verfügung. Keiner hatte mich vorgewarnt. Wieso auch, immerhin schien es ja nichts Besonderes zu sein.

Da stand er, nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt. Er sah mich an. Es schien plötzlich so, als ob ich wieder 16 wäre. Aber leider entsprach das nicht der Realität. Acht Jahre sind eine lange Zeit.  
Ich hatte so gehofft, ihn nicht sehen zu müssen. Ihn hier zu treffen, bedeutete sich zu erinnern und diesem schmerzhaften Prozess wollte ich entgehen.  
Aber das Schicksal hatte sich gegen mich verschworen.

„Hallo, Hermione, schön dich zu sehen. Ich habe schon gehört, dass du bei dieser Ausgrabung die Leitung übernimmst. Sollte es irgendwelche Probleme oder Fragen geben, dann wende dich einfach an mich!" Er reichte mir die Hand. Eher widerwillig schüttelte ich sie.

Na super, seit wann beschäftigte sich denn der Chef persönlich mit solchen Sachen? Gab es dafür keine Angestellten? Hatte er denn wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun?  
Nicht gerade erfreut sah ich mich um. Die anderen hatte schon alle Zelte aufgebaut und fingen an, die kommende Ausgrabungsstätte zu markieren.  
Wenigstens konnte ich mich in Arbeit stürzen und ihm so hoffentlich aus dem Weg gehen.

--

Die nächsten Tage konnte ich ihm zum Glück entkommen. Die ersten Ausgrabungen fanden statt und wir konnten einige alte Gegenstände bergen. Ich begann zu hoffen. Vielleicht würde ich einem weiteren Zusammentreffen aus dem Weg gehen können.  
Doch es sollte alles anders kommen.

Die Fläche, die uns zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, war begrenzt und wir mussten, wenn wir alles zu Tage fördern wollten, die Ausgrabungsstädte vergrößern.  
Und natürlich war es meine Aufgabe, Draco Malfoy davon zu überzeugen, uns mehr Fläche zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Schweren Herzens machte ich mich auf den Weg zu seiner Residenz. Mitten im Dschungel hatte er sich eine Villa errichten lassen. Manche Zauberer mussten es aber auch wirklich übertreiben.  
Bevor ich nach einer Klingel suchen konnte, wurde mir schon die Tür geöffnet. Eine Hauselfe begrüßte mich höflich und führte mich in ein Zimmer.

Es schien eine Bibliothek zu sein und in einem bequemen Sessel saß er. „Hermione, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
Er kam auf mich zu und küsste meine Wangen. Diese zarte Berührung, man könnte sie mit dem Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings vergleichen, ließ mich leicht erröten. Wieso war er so freundlich? Er tat ja fast so, als ob wir alte Schulfreunde seien.

„Draco, ich will es kurz machen. Wir müssen die Ausgrabungsstätte vergrößern. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du dem zustimmst!"  
Gott, ich hatte es gerade wirklich geschafft, dass meine Stimme sachlich klang. Schließlich ging es hier nur ums Geschäft.  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Deal. Ich würde mich gerne mit dir unterhalten. Komm morgen Abend zum Essen vorbei. Bitte."

Ich sah ihn an. Seine Augen strahlten und man sah ihm eine gewisse Vorfreude an. Warum nur wollte ich ihm aus dem Weg gehen?

Hatte ich solche Angst davor, dass meine alten Gefühle mich wieder überrollen würden?  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was ich von dieser Einladung halten soll, aber warum nicht!"

Sicher hatte ich zugestimmt, immerhin wollte ich den Auftrag hier erfüllen. Und ein Abend mit Draco Malfoy war durchaus auszuhalten. „Gut, wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend um acht. Und natürlich steht euch alle Fläche zu, die ihr braucht!"  
Er sah mich noch einmal an, küsste charmant meine Hand zum Abschied und verschwand dann.

--

Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum ich seit einer Stunde versuchte, ein Outfit auszuwählen. Mal ganz ehrlich, ich war Hermione Granger. Die leicht nervige Know-it-all, die heimlich mit Draco Malfoy zusammen war. Ich war doch niemand, der lange überlegte, was er tragen könnte.

Vielleicht maß ich dem Ganzen zuviel Bedeutung zu. Immerhin waren acht Jahre vergangen, und ich hatte mein Leben schließlich auch weiter gelebt.  
Was wollte ich eigentlich?  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen machte ich mich auf den Weg zu ihm. Ich wusste nicht, was mich erwarten würde. Aber ich befürchtete, dass es am Ende nicht gut ausgehen würde.  
Gefühle kann man besser verdrängen, wenn man den anderen nicht in der Nähe hatte.

--

Ein warmes Kitzeln in meiner Nase lies mich aufwachen. Wo war ich? Dunkel erinnerte ich mich noch daran, dass wir gestern Abend zusammen gegessen hatten. Wegen der alten Zeiten sozusagen.  
Langsam fing ich an mich zu räkeln. Wo auch immer ich war, es war nicht das Bett meines Hotelzimmers. Dieses Bett war viel bequemer.  
Außerdem spürte ich einen gut gebauten Männerkörper neben mir.

'Bloß nicht die Augen aufmachen. Solange, wie ich sie geschlossen habe, muss ich nichts bereuen!'  
Noch ein paar Minuten gab ich mich meinen Gefühlen hin, dann schlug ich meine Augen auf.  
Durch ein großes Fenster schien die Sonne. Und das hatte mich anscheinend geweckt. Ich sah mich um. Draco lag neben mir, aber das war mir schon vorher bewusst gewesen.

Es war erstaunlich, wie perfekt unsere Körper harmonierten. Anscheinend befanden wir uns in seinem Schlafzimmer. Es war in warmen Grüntönen eingerichtet. Alles sah sehr edel aus.  
Draco schlief noch. Ich hatte vergessen, wie verletzlich er im Schlaf aussah. Ich hatte selten jemanden mit so schönen langen Wimpern getroffen. Sein markant schönes Gesicht war mir zugewandt.

Er war schon zu unserer Schulzeit hübsch gewesen, ohne Frage, aber er schien noch an Attraktivität gewonnen zu haben. Der Fluch der Malfoys sozusagen.

Langsam kamen meine Erinnerungen zurück. Wir hatten zusammen gegessen, und er hatte gekocht. Niemals hätte ich angenommen, dass Draco Malfoy kochte. Es gab diesen herrlichen Rotwein zum Essen und anscheinend hatte ich etwas zu viel getrunken. Meinem Kopf ging es aber verhältnismäßig gut. Wir hatten über alles geredet, über wirklich alles. Wir hatten damals beide Fehler gemacht und waren alt genug, um das einzusehen.

Ich hatte gestern bemerkt, wie sehr er mir gefehlt hatte. Wie schön es doch manchmal war, dass man mit jemandem einfach reden konnte. Bei Ron drehte sich alles um die Arbeit, Harry und Quidditch. Wem machte ich was vor, intellektuell war ich in meiner Beziehung total unterfordert. Und eigentlich nicht nur intellektuell. Aber ich hatte ihn geheiratet, und er war mein Mann.

Ich hatte ihn betrogen.  
Ich hatte meinen Mann betrogen und bereute keine Sekunde. Das war mir klar. Wie sollte ich so etwas Schönes bereuen.  
Aber es durfte so nicht weiter gehen. Ich musste weg von ihm. Jede Sekunde, die ich ihm nahe war, füllte mich mit Zufriedenheit und wenn ich die Nähe länger genießen würde, wäre es endgültig um mich geschehen.  
Ich musste einfach gehen, um meine Ehe zu retten.

Er schlief noch immer und dafür dankte ich Merlin. Langsam versuchte ich mich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Es dauerte etwas, aber er schlief weiter.  
Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ich suchte meine Sachen zusammen und flüchtete.  
Es war verhältnismäßig einfach, den anderen klar zu machen, dass ich zurück nach England müsste. Ohne weiteres übernahm jemand anders die Leitung und mir wurde ein Portschlüssel zur Verfügung gestellt. Ich packte meine Sachen und eilte davon.

Doch Fortuna war nicht auf meiner Seite. Auf halber Strecke wartete er auf mich. Er kannte mich zu gut, wusste anscheinend, dass ich fliehen würde. Nur was hatte er vor?

Ich wollte gehen, wollte mich nicht verabschieden. Denn jede Sekunde, die ich in seiner Nähe war, ließen mich mehr an meinem Entschluss zweifeln. Warum war gerade ich in dieser Situation?  
Ich hatte einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund und einen riesigen Kloß im Hals. Ich würde es wieder tun, wie vor 8 Jahren. Und wieder war ich feige und rannte davon.  
Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht und ich fühlte mich so hilflos und irgendwie leer.  
Als ob mein Körper nur noch eine leere Hülle sei.  
Verdient hätte ich es.

Er sah mich traurig an.  
„Ist es das jetzt gewesen? Einfach so?"  
„Versteh doch, ich kann nicht anders!", konnte ich nur monoton erwidern.  
Ich hatte mich selten mehr gehasst.  
„Du bist eindeutig im falschen Haus gewesen. So slytherin wie du bist!", scherzte er.  
Ja, scherze, versuch, es uns leicht zu machen. Bitte!  
Wir sahen uns an. Wie ich seine grauen Augen liebte. Sie sagten mir so viel.

Ich wollte mich weg drehen, jede Sekunde die ich länger in seine Augen sah, wurde es schmerzhafter. Diese Liebe in seinem Blick zu sehen schmerzte. Traf ich etwa die falsche Entscheidung?  
Ich wollte nur noch weg, fliehen, einfach davonlaufen.

„Schau mich an, wenigstens ein letztes Mal!", er stand mir nun direkt gegenüber. „Bitte! Wenn ich dich schon nicht halten kann, dann lass mir wenigstens diese letzten Minuten!"  
Wie konnte ich ihm das verwehren. Langsam sah ich wieder auf. Seine grauen Augen, die mich früher so eiskalt angestarrt hatten, spiegelten so viele Emotionen wieder. Ich ließ den Mann zurück, der mich wirklich liebte.

„Hermione, ich werde diese Entscheidung nie verstehen, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich es versuche zu akzeptieren. Ich möchte nur einen letzten Kuss, dann lasse ich dich ziehen!"  
Ich erstarrte innerlich. Ein Kuss, und mag er noch so unschuldig sein, kann mehr Liebe übermitteln als alles andere. Wenn er mich noch einmal küsste, dann würde ich mir das Ganze wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen.

Langsam streichelte er über meine Wange. Schon allein diese kleine Berührung sandte kleine Stromstöße durch meinen Körper. Wieso nur fühlte ich bei ihm so etwas?  
Er beugte sich vor und ein letztes Mal berührten sich unsere Lippen. Es war ein kleiner, unschuldiger Kuss, der mir trotzdem seine ganze Liebe übermittelte.

Unsere Lippen trennten sich und ich sah ihn noch einmal an.

Und dann geschah das, was ich nicht erwartet hatte. Er weinte.

Wie konnte er mir das antun? Er, der Eisprinz.  
Er weinte und ich war Schuld.

Ich stand damals nicht zu ihm, und ich stand auch heute nicht zu ihm.  
Ich belog mich lieber selbst, anstatt meine Gefühle zuzulassen.  
„Es tut mir Leid!"

Mechanisch drehte ich mich um und ging.  
Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie er alleine und verlassen dastand. Und doch sah ich es deutlich vor meinem inneren Auge.  
Man kann aus Vernunft Liebe entwickeln, daran klammerte ich mich.  
Ich hoffte, dass ich irgendwann meinem Mann diese Liebe entgegen bringen konnte.  
Ich war diejenige, die uns alle drei betrog, und das war wahrscheinlich das Schlimmste.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Portschlüssel und eilte davon. Ich verließ die Liebe meines Lebens zum zweiten Mal und ging zu meinem Mann.

_Zwei Monate später_

…

Sehr geehrte Mrs. Weasley,  
es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie einen Sohn erwarten. Ihre Blutprobe hat belegt, dass er kerngesund ist und voraussichtlich in 7 Monaten zur Welt kommt.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Coryn Hope

Medichief, St Mungos

Immer wieder las ich diesen Brief.  
Das durfte nicht sein!  
Anscheinend hatte das Schicksal gegen mich entschieden!

Epilog

_Manchmal bleiben wir, aus Angst alleine zu sein. Manchmal entscheidet die Vernunft und nicht das Herz,weil wir uns an falsche Tatsachen klammern. Und dass die Entscheidung wirklich vernünftig war, kann keiner garantieren. Hört auf euer Herz, es weiß, was ihr wirklich braucht. Denn wir haben nur ein Leben um glücklich zu sein!_

* * *

Ja ich weiß, kein Happy End. Ich bin zwar ein riesiger harmonysüchtiger Happy End Fan, aber bei den beiden war das leider nicht drin.  
Liz, auch wenn es eine Story ohne Happy end ist, hoffe ich, dass sie dir gefällt. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich meinen anderen Storys ihre happy endings gebe.  
Außerdem ist noch alles offen!

Liz, dies ist dein OS und wenn du mehr von den beiden willst, dann sag es mir.  
Mir fällt dann schon was ein.  
By the way, hab immer die HIM Version von dem Song gehört, da ich Villes Stimme liebe...

Wenn euch das Ganze gefallen hat, dann reviewt ruhig.  
Theoretisch könnte es eine Fortsetzung geben.  
Das meiste Stimmrecht hat natürlich Liz.

Bevor ich es vergesse, ich danke meiner fleissigen und genialen Beta attack, die fleissig alles korrigiert hat, obwohl es sich hierbei um ein verbotenes Pairing handelt!


End file.
